


Heroes Dark Secrets

by klahiie



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 3
Genre: Alcohol, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Rape, Sex, Vault 101, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klahiie/pseuds/klahiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the Vault was hard, but love was harder, and almost impossible. With so little people to choose from, who would blame one from testing the waters with more than a few people? Not Adia, but when the Overseer starts to catch whiff of her potential, sexual activity, he begins to crack down...in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are some scenes involving rape and non-con. There are some potentially incestuous moments, and there are close calls between Jonas and Adia (who is 17). Pretty much, I'm getting crack ideas and seeing if I can't weave them into a story, even the really screwed up ones (like pairing the Female Lone Wanderer and James). Read if you want to try it, if not, I don't blame you xD 
> 
> Main pairing is Butch and Female Lone Wanderer.

It was the eve of her 17th birthday; the dining quarters dark and quiet as the slight buzz of smooth music hummed through the juke box. She tapped a straw against the counter, rolling her back a bit in a failed attempt to crack it.

 

“What are you doing here missy?” She jumped and whirled around, zipping up the front of her jumpsuit. She usually kept it unzipped as much as possible. The Overseer -whether it be his hatred for her and her father, or his lack of supplies- refused to issue her a suit bigger in the bust since she was 13 years old. Needless to say, she'd ballooned from a budding A cup to a flowering C.

 

When she saw it was Jonas instead of the terror himself, glowing with his everlasting God Complex, she sighed. Reaching up she itched her hairline, nose crinkling in a lazy attempt to push her glasses back onto her nose.

 

“Jesus Jonas, give me a bloody heart attack.” She muttered, mumbling as she felt her breasts throb from the sudden containment.

 

“Sorry, just wanted to see how your birthday was going.” He replied, walking in. His usual lab coat draped over his arm as he wiped his hands off on a cloth. “Can you turn the music down? An old man needs his hearing.” He joked. She didn't say anything, she just smiled and shook her head, rolling her eyes. Turning back to the bar she picked the straw up again and started drumming on the counter. “I was meaning to ask you what you wanted for your birthday, but the Overseer's scheduled me Graveyard shifts.” He walked in, pulling up a stool beside her. “If you don't mind it being a little late...”

 

“Hmm...” She thought about it, then looked at him. “A new suit.” She replied simply. He cocked an eyebrow. Most people asked for something a little more extravagant than that, but that was James' kid for you. Always wanting something simple, something...easy to come by.

 

“A new suit?” He cocked an eyebrow. “Odd thing to ask for.”

 

“Yeah well, this one is...tight in places that aren't comfortable.” She admitted, swinging her legs a bit.

 

“So I see. The stitching looks like it's going to bust.” He reached forward, touching the seams along her sides.

 

“Oh you don't know the half of it.” She snickered. Dropping the straw to the counter, she reached up and grabbed the zipper. She pulled it down slowly; the moment the track was spread enough, her breasts bubbled out like putty. Once the zipper was down halfway, the gravity completed the job, her bosoms forcing it open and spilling out for the world to see, leaving nothing but her undershirt, strained from the load they were holding back.

 

“Damn.” Jonas couldn't help but stare. James had never mentioned Catherine having much of a breast when she was live, and no image that Jonas had seen of her had indicated that her chest was very large. “They look heavy.” He admitted. He hadn't seen a large set like that his entire life. The other ladies in the vault had petite and timid breasts, but this...

 

“Ten pounds each.” She admitted, looking at him. “Anyway you could get me a new suit? They kill having to stuff them into such a small top.” She tugged at the cloth near the zipper tracks, bouncing them just a bit as she stared down at them.

 

“I don't know if I can get a new suit for you, but there may be a way we can wrap them up so they don't cause you discomfort.” He turned in his seat and slid of the stool. Coming around behind her he held his hands up. “May I?” She had no idea what he was going to do, but she trusted him. Jonas had always been there for her, acting like an uncle, or perhaps even a mother figure -which was odd to say.

 

“Sure.” she lifted her arms so he could do whatever it is he was going to do. Reaching around, he gently cupped each hand over a breast and lifted up.

 

“If we could find a way to lift them up, and pull them...in.” He pulled them close to her chest, squishing them a bit. “Do you think that would be uncomfortable?” He questioned, his head by hers. He could feel her nipples perk beneath the padding of his hands and fought the urge to run his fingertips across them.

 

He'd never admit it out loud -given she was just a child- but he'd had the odd fantasy as of recently with her. He'd had some feeling for her stirring ever since she started regular check ups -which he'd had the pleasure of doing more than a few times when James was busy with other things. But he knew he wasn't allowed to pursue anything -she was just a child after all! Even if he was in his late teens when she was born.

 

“Your hands? No, but I think you need them at some point.” She joked, tilting her head back a bit and looked back at him. He stared into her hazel eyes and smirked.

 

“Well...maybe we can work out a schedule?” He teased. “And if they get sore you have a massaging function that checks for breast lumps.” He chuckled, moving to pull his hands away, but when her hands grabbed his, stopping him, he froze.

 

“Shouldn't I test it out first? How do I know if I'll like it?” She returned the teasing tone, but there was something else. It was sultry, seductive. A tone that made him instinctively step in. A voice of reason demanded _Jonas, step away, you've known her since she was a baby and you know how protective James is of her_. But his mind ignored it. 

 

He closed the gap, letting her head rest on his chest as he returned his grip on her breasts, kneading his fingers into them gently, his thumb caressing her nipples encouraging them to harden. She closed her eyes, moaning gently as he pinched them between his fingertips, working through the thin layer of cloth her undershirt served. 

 

“How's that?” he questioned, his voice husky. It was wrong. All of it was wrong, but he didn't want to stop. 

 

“Oh God Jonas.” She reached up, fingers wrapping around the cloth of her shirt, pulling it down just a bit. He took that as an invitation, slipping his hands down the front of her undershirt and allowing the smooth skin to fill his palms. God she was gorgeous. Broad shoulders, perfectly proportionate to her hips. Her hips wide and sturdy -something he loved about her. Her small but fit waist, tapering before ballooning out into this...glorious bottom. She wasn't shaped like the other girls in the vault. She had curves, and now seeing how full her breasts were, she was a perfect hour glass. 

 

But her body wasn't everything he loved about her. He loved her strawberry blonde hair, the way it curled and fell down her back. He loved her hazel eyes with their specks of gold. He loved the fullness of her lips and how pink and plump they were at all times. Although she hid it away, pulling her hair into a messy bun, hiding her eyes behind thick framed glasses and wearing the vault suit which bagged and covered up her waist and breasts, making her look parallel...figureless. 

 

She'd been like this for...God knew how long. He knew it, ever since hitting puberty. She squirreled away any and all lustful tendencies and focused so much on her school work, but there were moments. There were questions, and glances and actions. 

 

“You're father is going to kill me, you know that?” He warned her, looking into her eyes as she pulled her undershirt down, exposing her hard nipples, covered by his slightly quivering fingers to the cool vault air. 

 

“I don't care.” She admitted. “I've just...been hungry.” Those words. Those words right there hit him hard. They jabbed sharp needles into his guts and pulled, stringing him out and leaving him feeling rabid. 

 

“No?” He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around on the stool. The move had her gasp, grabbing the seat beneath her for support. When she was facing him he stopped her, looking into her eyes. “Do you know how many girls in this vault are so sexually repressed it's like living in a monastery? And here you are all...” He looked her up and down. He couldn't help it, he couldn't. Leaning in he wrapped his mouth around her right breast, his teeth scraping down her skin and pinching her nipple. She whimpered, spreading her legs as he stepped in between them, his hips finding cushion against her bottom. 

 

Then and only then did she start drawing away, reaching down to touch his stomach and keep them from getting too close. 

 

“Jonas, wait.” He sucked, flicking his tongue across her nipple, winning a throaty moan which faded to a gasp, her fingers going to his hair. “Jonas, stop.” 

 

That's all it took. The moment the words were out, he pulled his head back and gave her space, even though his own member was rock hard. She panted, looking down at the hardness of her nipple, the saliva from his mouth glistening in the dim hall light. 

 

“I think you should have your dad dial back the vitamins and hormone support a bit.” He replied, fixing his glasses. Stuffing his hands into his coat pockets, he hid his erection as she reached down with quivering fingers, pulling her shirt up. She looked at him concerned, lips parted as she pushed her chest back in, zipping it up. “Next time, you might end up with someone who won't stop. And that,” He shook his head, a gentle smile on his face. “I wouldn't forgive myself for that.” 

 

She stared at him, then, feeling safe and respected, her lips twisted into a smile. She knew Jonas was a good many, he always had been. A close friend of hers, and her father's. And that was one of the reasons why she wanted him to stop. Not only was he almost 18 years older than her, but if her father found out...

 

“I'm sorry Jonas.” She whispered. “I really...I really do, I'm just...I don't know, I'm not ready. And I'm...not ready to tell people that I don't care.” She looked down at him, faintly seeing his erection through the fallen cloth of his coat. He shrugged, chuckling. 

 

“Don't ever apologize kiddo. You're ready, you're ready. You're not, you're not. There's nothing you can do, and to be honest, a set of Stinging Stevies is a little more preferable to your father putting a bullet in me for deflowering his teenage -but still underaged- daughter.” His voice held the same, joking, heartfilled sincerity it always did, almost tempting her to change her mind. For her to ask him to go all the way. If she was to lose her virginity, he'd hope it would be to him. His sweetness, sincerity, loving personality. 

 

“Thanks Jonas.” That was all she could say. Nodding, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, brushing some of her hair out of her face. 

 

“Anytime kiddo. Well...ok, not anytime, but...well..” he stuttered then waved a hand. “Ack, never mind, goodnight little missy. Happy Birthday.” He laughed and turned his back on her, giving his member a quick run over with his hand -a gesture she caught and felt guilty for. In a moment, he was gone, back out through the doors to the hall. 

 

She sat in silence for a long moment, thinking about how gentle he was. His hands on her breasts, his lips about her nipples. He was so eager, so...hungry, just like she'd been. She honestly knew, that if she hadn't said anything, she'd probably be leaning against the counter right now, Jonas as deep into her as he could get, smothering her shoulders and chest in kisses. 

 

Groaning, she closed her eyes, letting her hair fall back against the countertop. She regretted telling him to stop, but she knew it was for the better. 

 

At least she knew he felt the same about her that she'd felt about him since she turned 15.

 

 


	2. Daddy Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas and Adia decide whether they should tell James or leave him in the dark. When James confront Jonas that he already knows of what happened, and he's grateful it was him, it leaves Jonas feeling confused, but grateful to have a friend like James.

Chapter 1

 

 

Groaning, she rolled over, her face hitting her father's shoulder hard enough to warrant a cracking noise. Whimpering, her hands shot to her nose, eyes pinched shut tightly as a pair of hands shot out. “Sorry, sorry sweetheart.” He apologized, a little more awake than she was. Pulling her hands from her face he looked at her nose. When nothing -not even blood- was spotted he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “I wish the Overseer would grant that request for a room change. Ever since Beatrice's...passing...” he trailed off, stumbling over what he was saying then sighed.

“The Overseer isn't going to grant us squat.” She muttered. “I've been trying to get a bigger suit for 3 years, I doubt he's going to clear out the room of a woman he most likely killed and give it to us so we don't have to sleep together anymore.” She muttered, stretching. It was an awkward position they were in. For years, there'd only been room for a crib and playpen and an adult's bed. When she got old enough to sleep in a bigger bed, the crib was taken out and the playpen were put in storage, but another bed was never brought in, and they were never reassigned a bigger room with two beds instead of one.

“The Overseer did not kill Beatrice.” He replied simply, sitting up, dragging his hands down his face, white t-shirt crinkled a bit in the back.

“Or so he says.” She rolled over just enough to attempt to go back to sleep, burying her face in her pillow.

“No, up.” Reaching over he pulled the thick comforter off of her, letting the chilled air of the breezy room creep up her legs and arms, sending a shiver up her spine.

“But I'm tired.” She whined, reaching for it. Pulling the blanket out of her reach he lightly clasped his hand on her calf and pushed himself to his feet.

“I told you to be to bed early. Midnight is not early and you know that, now you have to face the consequences.” He fixed the leg of his boxers and turned to look at her; all she did was grab the skirt of the hand-me-down nightie and pull it down to cover her legs, burying her nose in the plushness of the pillow. Shaking his head he turned and made his way out in -what she thought- was victory to her. Yawning, she rolled over, grasping the bed tightly and allowed sleep to start taking her again, the images of Jonas's lips about her breast playing in her mind.

She felt a flush of heat rush over her; a heat she wasn't allowed to calm because of hers and her fathers shared sleeping arrangement. She hated it. She hated not having the privacy, and she knew that her father hated it too. If she was lucky she could sneak in something before he came back from the lab but, more often than not, homework was in the way -not that she didn't like homework, she actually preferred it.

She imagined what it was like, before the bombs fell. Getting a house, three bedrooms, her own bed, a large yard, grass and trees. Flowers, a bathtub instead of a community shower divided up between boys one week and girls the next to conserve water. Suddenly, her skirt was lifted and a hand full of ice reached up. Finding her waistband, the icecubes dropped and the cold seaped into her bones, startling her with the shock. She screamed and jumped, coming a couple inches off the bed then rolled out, hitting the floor, James sitting on his knees at the end of the bed laughing, a smirk on his face.

“You awake?” He questioned, jokingly.

“Piss off!” She thrashed, pulling her underpants to her knees to get rid of the ice. He laughed and stood up, heading for his dresser.

“Language young lady.” He warned, but it was halfhearted. Fishing out a pair of boxers and a new vault suit he made his way for the bathrooms -at least there was a little bit of privacy getting dress. She shot a glare after him, then sighed, fighting the smile that came to her lips. Pulling her underpants back up she pulled herself to her feet. Might as well get up and get ready, after all, she had class to get to and then, a job to attend afterwards.

Walking to the dresser she pulled out her own Vault suit and dropped it on the bed. Grabbing the bottom of her nightie she pulled it up and over her head, just in time to hear a light buzz from the buzzer, then a knock. Curious as to who it was, she quickly threw her undershirt on and slipped into her vault suit, stuffing herself back in behind the zipper and zipping it up. Walking out, she opened the door, and who it was startled her a bit, bringing a light flush to her cheeks.

“Jonas.” She greeted, then stepped back. “Come in.” He nodded, a silent thank you before taking a step in, a wrapped item in his hands.

“I stayed up all night trying out a few different things. I...well...” he handed it to her. She looked at it for a long moment before gently taking it from him, wondering just what it was. But that wasn't all she was wondering. She was wondering just how casual he was going to treat this. What they did...well, it's not like they went far, but it still transcended that friend-ship like role they had before.

“Jonas, before I open it, I want to talk about last night.” She looked at him, but he just smiled and raised a hand.

“We don't need to, really.” He replied, but she couldn't just leave it the way it was.

“Jonas. I can't...I don't want things to get weird between us.” She insisted.

“It won't. I promise.” He replied. “Just...as long as you don't tell James. Or...wait,” he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Perhaps we should tell him.” Her heart dropped at the offer, jaw dropping just as far.

“No! No no, no we can't,” she shook her head, getting a bit hysteric. “we can't just tell my father! Are you insane?”

“And _not_ tell him? That will go over really well. He's your father, and if we don't tell him...well, that gives us secrecy. Bad things happen when things are kept secret you know. Like...there being a next time, and us not _stopping_ at that next time. Remember missy, he could just...spread your legs and see any tell tale sign that I was there. Torn hymen, vaginal tearing -minimal because...well I'd be gentle but still it's quite a stretch for a virgin. And then there would be the questions.” He explained. “What do you tell him?”

“I used a toy and stuck it in my vagina.” She replied calmly, then suddenly the door opened, James walking in.

“Oh, Jonas.” He smiled. “Here rather early.” He greeted.

“Yes, I just came to wish the little lady here a happy birthday and give her a late present.” He motioned to the wrapped object in her hands.

“Oh, how nice. What do we say?” James walked over, looking at the crudely wrapped present. Adia was a bit hesitant, then smiled, looking at him.

“Thank you, Jonas.” She carefully unwrapped the string about it and let the paper fall away. Underneath it was a small, mid bearing shirt, one with thick straps. It had a sort of...stretchy, but thick fabric, like a tanktop folded up on itself. James looked at it curiously.

“You...made her a bra?”

“Kind of.” Jonas admitted, feeling a bit...called out by the question. “She asked for a new vault suit last night, one that was bigger in the chest. She expressed she was experiencing pain from stuffing her chest into her suit. While I couldn't promise a new vault suit with more chest room, I opted for an undershirt with good support and sort of a...binding function. Something that will give her lift and make them small enough to fit in her suit comfortably.” He explained, hoping that James wouldn't become cross -after all, yes, it was incredibly weird for a grown man to spend that much time focusing on a 17 year olds breasts. Instead of being cross, however, James just smiled, looking at her.

“Well, there you go sweetheart.” He rested a hand on her shoulder, rubbing her back.

“I didn't sleep last night, hopefully it fits, if it doesn't then...well...I can make adjustments.” Jonas smiled a smile of relief at how understanding James was. “Go try it on.” He pointed. Adia looked at him taken aback for a moment, then smiled. Turning on her heel she made for her room quickly, the door not even fully closing by the time she started to peel the suit off. James laughed as the door closed and shook his head.

“Thank you, Jonas.” He turned and looked back at him.

“Ah, least I could do.” Jonas replied, smiling. “After all, it's what doctors are there for, right? Eliminate potential injuries?”

“I meant about stopping yourself last night.” James corrected. Jonas flushed, his stomach jerking and tumbling as his eyes slid shut.

“James, I am...I'm so sorry.” Reaching up, James rested his hand on Jonas' shoulder, a kind smile at his lips, eyes glistening.

“Don't be. I am well aware of how difficult it is. Adia has always looked up to you, from a very young age. And now that she's flowering as a woman, that idolization is...developing further.” He took a step back and made for the couch, sitting down. Jonas itched his head, surprised that James wasn't angry with him. He would have been. He would have been furious if his best friend made out with his daughter. He probably would have massacred him. But again, James wasn't like him. He wasn't from the Vault, and he knew -from stories- just how the world outside the vault could be. Rape, murder, girls the age of 12 giving birth to their Father's children. Screwed up stories like that.

“How...did you know?” Jonas had to ask. He had to know how James had figured it out.

“She came back flustered. Unfocused, cheeks red, fingers kneading the wrinkles on her vault suit, hair down and tussled. When she got ready, there were teeth marks on her breast. Not heavy, but they were there.” He informed, crossing his legs, his arms crossed in his lap.

“And...how did you know it was me?” Jonas asked the final part. “It could have been anyone. Butch, Wally,” he knew that those two were unlikely, but there was always Freddie Gomez. But even then, it was unlikely, and he could see that James knew it too by the way his eyes wrinkled as he laughed.

“Because you stopped.” He said simply. The door to the bedroom opened and Adia stepped out, the suit zipped up with a little room to spare at the breast. She reached up, cupping them gently and smiled, bouncing. “How does it fit buttercup?” James questioned.

“Nicely. Snug, but it'll stretch out a bit. Firm but comfortable. They don't feel squished, and yet...look at them. Like I'm an A cup again.” She laughed, looking down at them. “Bloody marvelous.”

“So you like it?” Jonas beamed, proud of his creation. Almost so that he forgot that James had known about his and the girls close call last night, and he wanted to bring it up, to let her know that James knew, but he didn't want to suck James into the middle of it. He'd just have to tell Adia that he settled on not telling her father and letting her live in ignorance about it.

“I love it.” She looked up again. With a quick jogged, couple of steps, she threw her arms around him, hugging him tight -a gesture that felt awkward to him now, but it was an awkwardness that he pushed away quickly and returned the hug.

“I'm glad kiddo. Oh, hey, shouldn't you be meeting up with Stanley here?” he turned and looked at the clock. She gasped and looked up as well, then grumbled.

“Bloody...yes, sorry, have to go.” She turned and ran around the table, kissing James on the cheek as he leaned forward to meet her halfway. “Have a good day at the lab you two.” She turned and ran around the coffee table again and kissed Jonas on the cheek before darting past him and out the door.

“Be good Adia!” James called after her.

“I will!” and with that, she was gone, leaving the two men in the room behind her. Both aware that the other knew what Jonas had done, but saying nothing more about it. 


	3. Oh Gomez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After attempting to head to job shadowing with Stanley, Wally Mack shows a darker side of him while Butch shows his limits on just how bad he's willing to be. After saved by Officer Gomez, Adia and Gomez feel a spark lead on by the officer's troubled marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I don't know who her first should be. I've had a friend or two say Butch, or Jonas. But I've also had those few who say that James or Wally or even Officer Gomez should be the first one she sleeps with. I'm going to leave that up to the reader to decide as I don't even know if I want to attempt something so twisted as James x Lone Wanderer pairing yet.

 She walked briskly through the halls, taking only a moment to stop by a small section of lockers in a small room near the class room. She pulled out her books from a small locker, just big enough to fit maybe two or three books and a bottle of water when suddenly a book hit her in the back of the head, her vision flashing red for a split second, the echo of laughter that followed it warping.

Her hand shot up to the spot just below the messy bun she'd tied back -where the book hit and drover her hardened, bouquet of hair into the skull. Her teeth ground together, eyes pinched shut. She looked back to see who it was who was possibly a big enough dick to hit her. And sure enough, in all their glory, were the three stooges. Wally Mack, Paul Hannon, and their King of asshattery, Butch Deloria.

“Butch.” She muttered.

“Hey snot rag.” He greeted, sneering. “You know we got a test tomorrow, right?” He questioned, leaning against the wall. She didn't look at him, she just turned and continued to pull things out of her locker then shut it, locking it back up.

“Yes.” She replied simply, pushing herself to her feet. Turning, she attempted to walk past them when a pair of hands grabbed her shoulder, slamming her against the wall, making her lose her books. She came eye to eye with Wally Mack.

“No, you see, you always ace those tests, and we? Well we don't do too good. Dig?” Butch stepped forward, resting his elbow against the wall above her head. She hated the fact that he stood a good foot or so taller than her, her height peaking at about 4'11”.

“Have you tried opening the book instead of eating the pages?” She offered, looking at him unamused. Grimacing at her, he took a step back and laughed. Pulling a straw from his pocket, he put it to his lips and spit a soaking wet wad through it, splattering it against her cheek.

Crying out in disgust, she reached up to wipe it off, sending it fall down the front of her vault suit. The three broke out into a roar of laughter, high-fiving each other as she shoved her hand down the front of her suit to grab it.

“What's the matter twerp? Didn't ever imagine that having such tiny tits could cause that much of a problem tryin' ta find a little piece of paper for ya!” Butch roared.

“Here, let me help.” Grabbing her hands, Wally ripped them out of her vault suit, her books spilling to the floor. Holding her thin, delicate arms with one of his massive hands, he thrust the other down the front of her suit, Butch laughing hysterically as Paul chuckled nervously, a look of apology on his face and disgust. She screamed, fighting against him as his hand turned, cupping her breast.

“Get off of me!” She threw herself forward, smashing her forehead into his lips. He staggered back, letting go of her.

“I got 'er!” Butch raced forward, grabbing her as Wally had, using his body to pin her to the wall.

Pulling his fingertips away from his lips, Wally looked down at the blood and rushed forward, huffing with anger. Before Butch knew what was going on, he was overshadowed, Wally's hand grabbing her neck. A fist came down, cracking her in the nose. And just like that, the fun was over, Butch's smile fleeing his face.

She wheezed as her head dropped, glasses hitting the floor. The hit made her head bounce off the metal of the wall, her vision blacking out for a split moment. She slumped a bit but was forced back up when Wally thrust her back against the wall.

“Bitch,” he growled, shoving his hand back down her shirt. “I get what I want.” He warned her, his eyes narrow.

“Hey! Hey, get the fuck off!” Butch rushed over, shoving him off. Wally turned, startled at first, then glowered with hatred. “We're just playin' here!” Butch shouted. “We're supposed ta be givin' 'er grief! We ain't rapists!” He screamed. “Butch Deloria ain't a rapist!”

“I wasn't going to rape her!” Wally attempted to defend, but everyone who was standing around knew that that was a lie.

“Oh bullshit!” Butch spat. “Bullshit, you were gonna force it out o' her, and that, by definition is, is fuckin rape!” Adia didn't hear most of it as she slumped to the floor, holding her nose as the blood dribbled down her chin. Suddenly, the sound of heavy boots reached her ears, then the shout of a familiar voice.

“What are you guys doing over there?” He shouted. She looked up, eyes blurry from lack of glassed, her hand over her chest. But she knew who it was. She knew who had com to help her.

“Fuck.” The Tunnel Snakes turned, making a dash for it. Officer Gomez went to chase them down but stopped when he saw the blood on her chin.

“Are you ok?” He rushed over. She winced when he cupped her face, turning it up to the light. “Uh oh, broken nose huh.” He glowered, not liking seeing someone -especially not a woman- like this. “Mind telling me what happened?” He questioned, fishing for the story.

“I was getting my books.” She wheezed, voice raspy. The reality of the situation began to hit of what had just happened and tears came to her eyes. “Butch hit me in the head to get my attention. He was saying something about a test when Wally slammed me against the wall. I told Butch that if he read the book instead of eating it he might pass a test, so he spit a spit-wad at me. It went down my vault-suit and as I was fishing it out, Wally raced forward and said _Let me help_.” The tears hit her cheeks even though she fought against it.

“He shoved his hand down my shirt. When I struggled to get away, I headbutted him in the lips. Butch grabbed me to hold me in place, but then Wally grabbed me by the throat and punched me in the face.” She stopped, eyes pinching shut tightly. She covered her mouth, sobbing hard and silently. Officer Gomez waited, rubbing her back and her shoulders, waiting for her to finish when she was ready. His stomach swam, sick with the thought of what those little hooligans were allowed to get up to by the Overseer. “I blacked out for a moment, and he took that time to pin me against the wall again and force his hand down my shirt. He said that...he gets what he wants. I...I...he would have raped me if it hadn't of been for Butch.” She cried openly now, squealing a bit as she tried to hold back the wave of tears just long enough to explain.

“You poor girl.” Officer Gomez sympathized. “Come on, let's get you back to your dad.” He pushed himself to his feet, grabbing her glasses. Grabbing her arms he began hauling her to her feet. She staggered a bit, taking a moment to catch her balance, but when she was at her peak, her legs buckled, dizzy from the head collision with the wall. “I got ya.” Officer Gomez reached out, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her up.

Groaning, she rubbed her forehead, trying to keep the blood from gushing down her face so hard. She looked up at the officer with gratitude as he held her sturdily. “You ok little missy?” He questioned, arm around her waist, his own body pressed against hers for foundation. “Here.” Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a cloth. Most likely something he'd used at one point to clean his gun but it seemed clean now. He reached up, with his free hand and pressed it to her nose, making her wince.

“Sorry, I...I hit my head when he hit me.” She sniffled, resting her hand over his gently to help wipe up the blood in a manner that wouldn't hurt her. “I'm dizzy.” She added at the end.

“How dispicable, for a man to hit a woman. Especially such a good girl like you.” He shook his head. “I'll make sure they pay for that, I'll tell ya.” She looked at him, her bright blue eyes glimmering in the imitation sunlight lighting. With help of her guidance, he removed the cloth after a few minutes to see the bloods cease to run.

“Butch helped with the egging on, but Paul did nothing, and when Wally began to get violent Butch defended me. The only person who needs to be punished is Wally.” She muttered, unable to believe she was defending Butch of all people.

“Ssh, I know very well that if Butch hadn't been there to start it it never would have happened.” He took the rag and folded it, using it to pat up the blood that had fallen to her neck and chest. It wasn't until he found his fingers slipping between the warm cleavage of her suit that he froze and looked her in the eye. “Sorry.” He pulled his hand away and took a generous step back from her, their bodies no longer touching as he tucked the rag back in his pocket.

She looked at him confused, wondering what he'd been apologizing for, but when she came to it in her minds replay, her cheeks turned red. She liked Officer Gomez. He was a good looking man and nice. He would do anything for you if you asked. He knew that him and his wife were sort of...estranged. She was distant, no seem to have any interest in anything intimate at all. She doted and fawned over Freddie and was absolutely either so thick headed it was disgusting or so rude she wanted to punch her. But Officer Gomez loved her anyway.

But she knew a wedding ring never stopped a man's eyes and mind from wandering. She'd gotten quite a few goodies from Old Man Bittermate before he died of a heart attack. All it took was a bit of cleavage and to bend over in the right spot. Of course, that had gone way too far once, resulting in curious fingers up her back end. From the cleft of her labia to her ass crack. He didn't care that his wife was right there or not. And some of the stuff he'd said to her, about how if he was 15 years younger he'd bend hero over the nearest counter and give her an anatomy lesson she wouldn't forget.

That was when she'd realized that flirting passively with people to get sweets and trinkets was a very very bad idea.

She wondered how Gomez would react. A little flirtatious behavior. With her knowledge of his troubled sex life -and passive aggressive romantic relationship with his wife- he wondered if he would return the flirting even a little.

Fortunately for her though, she didn't need to wonder _or_ initiate. Watching his eyes fall from her eyes to her chest he licked his lips.

“For what?” She questioned, feigning understanding.

“For...you know...touching you inappropriate.” He replied, wanting to pull his arm away but he didn't, not sure if she could stand on her own yet or not.

“Inappropriate?” She questioned, cocking an eyebrow. “They're just breasts. Why apologize when it's just fat and milk glands? Would you apologize for brushing someone's cheek? Or thigh?” her eyebrows raised. He shrugged.

“Probably, but it wouldn't seem that bad.” He replied.

“Exactly.” She agreed, smiling. “I mean, you can touch and grab them all you want.” She reached up and gave them a slight smack on the bottom, watching it jiggle, then reaching down and rubbing it. “Just...just fleshy sacks.” She dropped her arms again.

She could see it. She could see it in his eyes. The hunger, the lust that he'd been denied only God knows how long. Clearing his throat he averted his eyes all together and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Ah, yeah, you're right. But, we should...probably get that nose looked at. You don't want it to set and heal crooked now do ya?” He looked back up at her, body stiff and mechanical. She shook her head, pairing it with a shrug.

“Not really.” She put all of her weight on her own feet, knowing that it would be horrible to pull him away from Pepper, and feeling the shame of it as it began to sink in. Turning she bent to grab her books, falling forward from the dizziness. An action which caused Officer Gomez to lash out, grabbing her by the hips before she tumbled, pulling her back to keep her upright.

Turning she looked back at him as she straightened up and smiled apologetically. “Sorry, I...really hope this dizziness goes away.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling his fingers twitch through her vault suit. He took a deep breath, keeping silent and watching her.

“Yeah, we should get you to your dad. Don't want your head to be too serious.” Officer Gomez replied, taking her arm. She smiled at him, squeezing his fingers in her arm, pinching it between her arm and her body. She started walking with him back to the medbay, nose burning.

God she was going to have a hell of a time telling her father that she had to be saved by Officer Gomez after Wally Mack attempted to rape her. You never fully realize just how sexually frustrated the men in your vicinity are until you're a breath away from being popped yourself. 


End file.
